As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,308; 2,618,525; 2,587,010; and 559,743; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible table and work bench constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements are still uniformly deficient with regard to their adaptability for use with a variety of conventional workshop hand tools and bench top power tools and accessories.
As both professional craftsman and weekend handymen are all to well aware, most of their tasks and chores require a sturdy, strong and dependable work surface which is both compact and portable to facilitate transport between work sites and for the purposes of storage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of collapsible work bench apparatus that will fulfill all of the needs of both the professional and amateur craftsman alike, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.